supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael (The Primordials)
Michael is the first creation and son of God, and the eldest and most powerful Archangel. Michael is the older brother of Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel, he was also the second Ruler of Heaven. History Michael was created by God with the other Archangels before he had made anything else, as beings of Light similar to Him. After God had made the Leviathan and Pagan made the Nephesh, Chaos attacked and corrupted them. Pagan was furious at Chaos' actions, and with the assistance of Michael and the other Archangels he sealed Chaos away with a Mark. Michael's younger brother Heylel offered to bear it, as he and Pagan thought the second Archangel's grace was enough to offset Chaos' darkness. The Mark proved to be a curse however, with Chaos being able to influence Lucifer and Chaos' influence made him jealous of humanity when God created them, causing Heylel to tempt the first humans and taint them with sin, even creating five White Eyed Demons to show how evil humanity was. God, with a heavy heart, ordered Michael to cast Heylel out of Heaven once his actions were discovered. In response Heylel denounced the name God had given him and from that moment forwards took the name Lucifer as his own. Over the years God gave Michael and Raphael more control of Heaven, slowly teaching them to be able to rule on their own as He didn't want His creations to need Him forever. Eventually, God left Heaven for Michael and Raphael to rule. Of the two Archangels Michael was much more accepting of his new role, proudly bearing it even when it was difficult as he knew that God trusted that his sons could rule in His stead. Despite this over the millennia even Michael felt the great weight of ruling over his sibling, however, he bared it as he knew that his Father would not leave without knowing that he could do it. When Michael found that Dean had tortured others in Hell and the first seal had been broken he was angry at Raphael, confronting his brother and asking why he had hid this from him. Raphael admitted that he had done this because he was tired, and said that he knew Michael was as well and there was no reason to fight with him as not even they could stop Lucifer's release now. Present Day During the events of the apocalypse Michael tried to prevent the seals from being broken, but some of the angels and even Raphael wanted the fighting to stop and actively helped the demons break the seals. Upon Lucifer breaking free of his cage Michael sought Dean Winchester's assistance, asking him to be his vessel to fight Lucifer. Dean repeatedly refused him however, and Michael asked Adam Milligan for his consent while fighting Hell's forces before the final battle. Due to Sam regaining control of his body and reopening the cage Michael and Lucifer, as well as Sam and Adam, fell into the second most absolute prison in creation. Michael deciding to protect Adam from the harmful effects of the Cage instead of torturing the human that consented to being his vessel. Once Pagan decided to intervene he traveled into the cage to free Sam from it and spoke to Michael briefly, asking him to continue protecting Adam for now. Pagan left the cage without Michael, wishing to restore order to and change Heaven for the better, which would be harder to do if Michael was freed. Adam, Michael, and Lucifer were stuck in the Cage with Pagan reappearing about six months later, giving Lucifer a blessed book which gradually started turning the Cage into replica of the Garden of Eden. Upon the spell completing its effects Michael looked at his younger brother as Lucifer answered Adam's question of what the area they were now in was. After half a year Pagan appeared and spoke with Michael, keeping him informed of the changes that were being made to Heaven. Pagan also told him of the genuine loyalty that the various factions of angels had now due to the new way of managing the Host. Michael was told by Pagan that he plans for the Archangel to lead the Host again, and asked the Archangel to try ruling in the manner that his Uncle currently was. Powers & Abilities Michael holds an immense amount of power as the first Archangel, only rivaled by Lucifer, a Demiurge, and a Eldritch Horror, and only surpassed by the Primordial Beings and Amara. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Michael holds a great deal of power, more than any other angel and due to his Light and tremendous power Michael was able to fight and eventually seal away Chaos with the assistance of his brothers and Pagan. Michael was able to recreate Adam's body when it was destroyed by holy fire. Despite his vast power he is unable to leave Lucifer's Cage under his own might. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Michael, being the oldest angel, hold a vast amount of knowledge about creation and everything that exists in it. * Immortality: Michael has existed since before the physical universe, and is above age and disease. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Michael is extremely durable, able to survive fighting against Chaos, and is immune to all conventional and almost all supernatural weapons with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. * Supernatural Perception: Michael is able to perceive almost any being in existence and see through any illusion, with only the Primordial Beings being able to block his sight or trick him with illusions. * Reality Manipulation: Since Michael taught Lucifer, who then taught Gabriel everything he knows, the oldest Archangel can outdo anything that his younger brothers do with this power. * Super Strength: Michael imbues his vessel with a vast amount of physical strength, able to overpower and kill almost any being, with only the Primordial Beings and a Demiurge being able to physically match or overwhelm him. * Powerful Holy White Light: Michael can project a blast of destructive light from his palm, able to injure or kill most beings and deal tremendous damage to the Creation. * Highly Advanced Smiting: Michael is an Archangel, and therefore is able to smite all monsters and demons, except Cain and Mundus due to their Marks, instantly. * Pyrokinesis: Michael is able to generate and manipulate spiritual flames hot enough to kill the grace of Angels, and incinerate a group of Leviathan. * Teleportation: As the first angel Michael can teleport almost anywhere in all of creation, unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings, or locked in Lucifer's Cage. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Michael wields a blade that can kill almost any being, even Archangels, Leviathan, and Demiurges. Vulnerabilities Even though Michael is one of the most powerful beings in existence he holds some weaknesses. Beings * Primordial Beings: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill Michael. * Amara: As she is a fragment of a Primordial Being, Amara is stronger than the four archangels individually, however she is unable to overwhelm them when they are united. * Demiurge: A Demiurge, due to being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Human can currently match Michael, and one day might be able to defeat him. Weapons * Pagan's Sword: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * Archangel Blades: These weapons are able to kill the archangels. * Archreaper Scythe: The scythe of the Archreaper can kill Michael. Other * Holy Oil/Fire: Fires made from Holy Oil can destroy Michael's Vessel. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters